Forget Me Nots
by Desire
Summary: 6 years after Rory graduates, she and Tristan meet up again at a Chilton banquet, and realize that maybe what they've been missing in eachother. TRORY! Told from both points of view.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Tristan and Rory meet back up in the future, both wondering why they'd never moved completely on from each other

Rating: PG-13 for now, although this chapter is pretty plain, hopefully it will be kicked up a notch

Pairings: Trory (It will have its ups and downs and moments where either are with random other people, but it will always be a Trory)

Forget-Me-Nots

He knew he should have forgotten her long ago, it had been years since he had seen her. He hadn't been present for her last years of high school. He hadn't graduated with her. He had never even gotten to give her a second kiss. So why was his heart beating fast, remembering her? Why did he still have dreams about her? It had gotten harder. Chilton wanted all former students to attend a fundraising banquet. Although he hadn't graduated, he had been put on the list, he guessed it had something to do with the money they so eagerly desired. He ran his fingers over the glossy pages of the expensive yearbook. "Lorelei "Rory" Gilmore" proclaimed the statement underneath her picture. Picture day was the one-day a year they could dress as they wanted, although it had to be nice. She had worn her hair down beautifully, a red sweater and a short skirt. Her smile was beautiful. Even that smile, although he rarely was the cause of it, was engraved into his mind. The blondes in revealing clothes that soon ended up on the floor of his Manhattan apartment's faces were soon forgotten, but Mary, he would always remember. He wondered where she was now. Probably married to Dean. He couldn't imagine her not being married. She probably had lovely little kids. She surely graduated from Harvard. Tristan himself had opted for Princeton. He finished the school, and followed his father's expectations, taking a posistion in the family bussiness. 

Rory ran her fingers through her silky hair. She was home for the first time in a month, making her mother very happy. They had done the movie nights, but tonight, with only a week before the Chilton banquet, she sat in her bedroom, going through an old yearbook. She remembered people, Madeline, who had been married for 5 years now, since the 6 they had been out of High School. She had twin girls, who were no doubt being raised in the finest. She heard from Madeline occasionally, the address changing with each letter. Louise had gone to college and then married a very rich boy. They were living off his parent's money. Louise sent short letters on fancy stationary, most inviting Rory to stay with them. Beside her own picture was Paris. She had stayed in touch more with her than any other classmate. They saw each other for lunch monthly. They had attended, and roomed together at Harvard. Paris was now the Women's section editor of the Richmond Times. Then, she ran her fingers over his picture. Tristan DuGrey, dressed in an expensive polo and khakis, his hair in the familiar messy look, his eyes even in the picture, drawing her gaze. She flipped through the other pages quickly, trying to deny what she had seen there. She hadn't seen him since he went to military school. "I'd kiss you but you're boyfriends watching." She had wished he had anyway. She had stopped thinking about him, concentrating first on Dean, the on Jess, then on Bradley. Bradley. They were taking a hiatus of an indefinite amount of time. He had attracted her with his charm, but somehow it had pushed her away later. He was to charming, to friendly and nice. He was to boring, and they love or affection they had felt was certainly not in the least bit passionate. 

Tristan's flight into Hartford was uneventful, except for the stewardess's unwelcome advances. He had cast her off, although she was not bad looking, because the only woman on his mind at all, was Rory. He knew he was going to have to stay with his parents during this whole banquet thing, and that made the idea of coming home unattractive. He was only really here for Rory, the banquet, and greedy fools who were trying to get his money were not exactly appealing. He ran his fingers through is short hair and tried to sleep. It was going to be a long flight, he knew, and he knew that the weekend was also going to be very long.

His flight landed, and a sliver Porsche was waiting for him. He climbed into it, and drove the familiar route to his parent's house. He took in the sights, and with them memories. He had traveled many times over these roads he remembered. "So had She" he thought. 

He pulled up to the house, and sat in the car for a few minutes before forcing himself to go inside. There wasn't a party, or warm welcome waiting for him. A note was on the counter from his mother. "Tristan – the maids fixed up you're room, get settled in. You're father is at a meeting and I am shopping for the day. " "Ah, the joy of affectionate parents, he thought." 

He knew Rory was probably at her mother's house. He looked at the phone beside his bed. He picked up the phone and then hung it up, firstly knowing she probably wouldn't want to speak to him, and secondly ashamed that he still had the number memorized. He crashed on his bed, and realized that it too screamed "spoiled rich boy," even to him. He knew how he had been growing up. Sure, he still had plenty of money and a high lifestyle, at least his bed was comfortable, at least his floor was not superhumanly clean. At least he had grown out of the phase where he was exactly like his father.

Rory woke up, the yearbook still open across her chest. It was 10:45 and Lorelei was prodding her to go get some coffee from Luke's with her. They made the walk, and it seemed just like the olden days. She half expected Miss Patty to come out and warn her that if they did not move their "tushies" she would miss the bus. They entered the door, and Lorelei yelled "COFEE!" Jess came around the corner with the pot or coffee, and said, "I've been instructed not to allow the Gilmore Girls to have any." Lorelei shot him the dirtiest look ever and Jess poured the coffee. Jess had gone to college, and was half owner of the diner. Maybe someday he would do something else, but Luke and him had formed a Love/Hate bond, and it was worth it. Rory just wanted to go back, just for a moment and relive the special moments that had happened in her teen years. It had been so perfect, her youth, although it hadn't seemed so at the time. She was happy to have grown up in Stars Hollow, and even to have gotten the education she had gotten. She didn't regret anything, except for maybe the boy she never gave a second kiss.

Tonight was the night. Tristan pretended it was any other banquet, but he spent extra time preparing himself, and picked out his finest suit. He still had the messy look with his hair, he knew he just wouldn't be Tristan DuGrey without it. He got a leather coat, and his pocketbook, and started out the door to the Porsche. He looked at the rearview mirror and thought to himself, "DuGrey, you are an idiot for even trying." That however, did not stop him. 

Rory couldn't explain to herself or anybody else why she was spending so much time getting ready. Her hair had been curled fantastically, falling in a few loose tendrils, framing her face, and beautiful eyes. Her makeup was perfect. Her outfit was looked wonderful on her, brand new, and portrayed a sense of beauty and a professional look at the same time. It was a navy blue dress, shoulder baring, but cut off under the knees. She wore high heels, and a beautiful pearl necklace that Emily had given her when she graduated. Lorelei looked amazed as she walked down the stairs and said, "My My, you sure have gotten dressed up for a banquet." Rory rolled her eyes, destroying the ladylike appearance she gave, "Mom, there are people going to be there that I haven't seen in years." Lorelei stuck her tounge out, "People? You mean boys." 

Rory got into her Jaguar, happily purchased, and listened to songs from her teens as she drove back to Chilton. 

Tristan was sipping punch and talking to a few guys that had been in his class when she walked in. Just one look at her had completely taken his breath away. She looked happy, and at the same time sort of nervous, he wondered if she still felt out of place. If she did, he thought it should only be because her beauty was overshadowing the other former Chilton girls. Paris had been talking to Madeline and Louise, who were both attending the banquet with their husbands, and she approached Tristan, "She's here DuGrey," she said, her tone the same, her mind never changing, He tried to act innocent with the word "Who?" but she saw through it. "Ask her to dance," she said, noticing the slow music playing and many other couples starting to dance. Paris was asked to dance by one of Tristan's companions, and he approached her, feeling nervous for some reason. He felt like a teenager again. "Hello, Mary," he said smiling, looking into her eyes, "care to dance?" His own eyes brightened with her acceptance.

Rory was so happy to be dancing with him. She just tried to glide in his arms and pretend she was a teen again. He was an excellent dancer. The song was amazingly sweet, and to her delight, very long. They were silent for a long time and then she said, "It's been a long time." He replied, with another subject, "This reminds me of you're first Chilton dance in a way. Is their a jealous husband somewhere to start throwing punches? She smiled, "I'm not married. Actually, I'm unattached." He saw this as an opportunity, "Neither am I." She looked into his eyes mischievously, "that's a first." He fought the urge to stick his tongue out , " I thought you and bag, er, Dean would be together for forever."

She smiled, "He just wasn't the one. Still searching" _Or did I just find you? _she thought. The dance ended and couples began to sit. She found her table and was secretly delighted to find they were sitting next to each other, alone at their own table. "I'm guessing we are the only unmarried ex-chiltonites." _I guess that Ex. Student Body President Paris Gellar helped with seating arrangements. _He thought. 

Dinner was good, and the presentation was short. As dessert was served, the conversation floated between tables. 

"So what are you doing now?" asked Rory

"I'm an executive in my father's bussiness, I graduated from princeton. I take it you graduated from Harvard?"

She was touched that he remembered, "Yes. I'm a journalist with the Connecticut Review. I am hoping to start my own newspaper soon though."

He smiled, "I've already got a name for it."

She smiled, "And that would be?"

"Mary's Sights, and your penname could be Mary DuGrey" he said smirking, bringing back the old Tristan.

She didn't react like he expected but instead smiled and said, "I'll be sure you remember you're comments, although I do wonder how I would add the name DuGrey to my high school nickname."

He looked dead into her eyes, "I suppose the only way is for you to marry me." He grinned, and to his surprise, she grinned back.

Paris interrupted their moment with her voice, "Lovebirds? Several of us are going out for coffee in about 20 minutes, this party is although enthralling, not all that fun, and we need to catch up some more, possibly plan our ten year reunion."

Rory smiled, "Well I'm in. How could I ever turn down coffee?"

Tristan smiled, "And how could I turn down time with my fiancée?" he winked at her, "what place?"

Paris answered, "Starbucks on the corner of Elm and Fairway." She was secretly hiding her happiness at the couple's flirtation.

Tristan and Rory danced the last of the nights dance, both realizing that neither had danced with anybody else the whole night. This was the chemistry they had failed to see in High School. 


	2. Leaving

A/N: Tristan and Rory weren't the only two unmarried people, it was just a way of saying how ironic the seating arrangement was, given the characters sarcasm.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Hopefully the next few will be coming faster!

The small procession of expensive cars, a group of old friends getting together, reminded Rory of her senior year. She had made friends with the "gang" and had had great times. Tristan however hadn't been there. They all pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and walked in. They took the biggest table. Madeline and her husband, Louise and hers, three single boys, who were ogling over Paris, their names were Charles, Steven, and Rick, and then of course Rory and Tristan, who were being treated like a couple, although they weren't. 

They ordered, and the talk of old memories began. 

Tristan felt somewhat apart from the group he had once belonged to, sad that he had missed the years that they had seemed to have so closely bonded. He was accepted, obviously, but he felt lost realizing what he had missed. He wondered, if he hadn't been so stupid, if maybe he and Rory would have… "No," he thought. Even now she was simply playing with his feelings, and not even realizing what she was doing. She had broken his heart, and hadn't even realized it.

Rory noticed that Tristan was slightly lost in his own world as they talked about their own memories. She had noticed his absence that was for sure although maybe she had been happy about it. That was what she had told herself anyway. She had told herself how lucky she was that Tristan wasn't there to bother her. How lucky she was that Dean or Jess or whomever she had been with didn't have to worry that Tristan would flirt with her. That they didn't have to worry, that she would fall in love with him.

They all excited the building and went to their cars. They continued the talk and people drove off. Rory and Tristan were the only ones left. Then she realized what she had done. "Crap!" she said. He turned to her, "What?" She explained to him that she had locked her keys in her car. He smirked, and she remembered the boy she had known in high school. "You did it purposely to get me in bed, didn't you, Mary?" She stuck her tounge out. He rolled his eyes, "Comebacks are fading, Mary. Finally realize you're desperately in love with me?" She said, "Finally? Well since my plan to "bed you" sure didn't work out, I suppose I'll walk home?" He opened the passenger door, "Get in." She smiled, "Thanks." 

Their car ride was fun. The most indirect routes were taken, to give even more talking time. More than once she warned him to watch the road. He explained it wasn't his fault she was so beautiful. She had wittily snapped back that it would be his fault if her beautiful face was gushing with blood. She did have a way with words.

"So you've been pretty successful?" she asked him.

"Pretty. And you? Doing what you've always wanted," he said.

"Yes. I really do hope to start that new magazine, but I don't really know if I have the guts to make such a step." 

"You do. You're brave, and you're smart enough to do it."

"Well at least I know I have one vote of confidence."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I was mean to you back then."

"Forgiven."

"Really? You sure I don't have to like kiss you to make up for it?"

She hit his shoulder playfully, "You will never change Tristan."

This actually hurt Tristan. She hated me then, he thought, and if she thinks I'll never change…

She continued her statement, "thank god."

He grinned, "You love me just the way I am."

"Oh, of course!"

"You're awfully cheery to be coming back from hell, and where is your car?" asked Lorelei

"It was good catching up with old friends, and I locked the cars inside it at Starbucks, we'll have to call a locksmith tomorrow morning."

"By old friend's you mean Tristan?"

"The word is plural mother, indicating more than one old friend."

"Grammar will not save you now!" proclaimed Lorelei, "Rory has a crush! Rory has a crush!"

Rory looked up and saw the blonde boy in question standing in the doorway. He held her purse, "You forgot this." A wry grin decorated his face. 

"Hi!" said Lorelei, trying to cover up her previous words, "I'm Lorelei, Rory's mom, and you must be Satan." 

Tristan grinned, "High School nicknames?"

Rory nodded. 

Lorelei continued, "Umm Rory and me were just getting ready to watch Willy Wonka, if you wanted to join us."\

Tristan grinned and winked at Rory, "How could I resist?"

Rory remembered the movie night, when the very same video tape had played in the very same vcr and she had fallen for Dean. It seemed so long ago, it was so long ago. The three sat on the couch, and Lorelei, being the woman she was, went up to "get a glass of water." 

"Obviously you're mother approves of us getting' wild in her living room," said Tristan.

"You read her well," said Rory

"I read all women well"

"You wish."

The two picked up couch pillows and began to hit each other with them, turning into a monster pillow fight, he was winning, almost on top of her smacking her with the pillow. The pillow fight ceased, and they realized the position they had ended up in. He laughed, and although her cheeks had turned red, she laughed with him. Their lips were beginning to start to meet for a kiss, when Lorelei walked back in, hearing the Oompas Loompas from the kitchen. 

"Oh Hi Mom," said Rory.

"Rory has a crush" she began chanting again.

Tristan buried his head in a pillow, taking in the sight of the two Gilmore girls. 

After the movie was over, Rory walked Tristan to his car. 

"So you're going back to Manhattan tomorrow?" 

"Yeah. 

"And you're going back to…"

"New Canaan."

"You didn't go far."

"I work for the Connecticut Journal, remember?"

"Manhattan has many opportunities."

"Yeah."

"But?" he paused, "there's a guy, isn't there."

"Were on a break, with no apparent ending."

"Come stay with me."

She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him, and go live with him in Manhattan, but she didn't want to leave her security. She was an hour and a half away from her mother, and her grandparents. She had a good job. She had her Jag, although it had taken much savings and a loan. Could she give up that security? Did she want to. She hugged him and wrote her phone number on his hand. 

"I might take you up on that offer someday,"

"Don't let it be years before we see each other again," he said, still not letting go of the hug.

He kissed her head, "Bye Mary."

He got in his car and drove away, wishing to god that she was coming with him. He realized why he hadn't forgotten about her." 


	3. Waiting For Your Call

Rory sat on her couch, staring at the phone. "He's not going to call" she though to herself. "Gosh, why did I ever think he liked me, he was just being… Tristan." She shook her head and tried not to remember the dance they had shared, and his offer for her to go to Manhattan. She had spent the past two weeks looking at journalism opportunities in Manhattan, and was trying to find one that would make sense to all the people she would have to explain herself to. She herself knew that what she really wanted in Manhattan, was a blonde boy, who called her Mary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan hung up the phone again. He felt like a teenager again, except as a teenager he had never been afraid to call a girl. He reminded himself that this was not any girl, this was Rory Gilmore. He stared at his phone, wanting to speak to her, wanting to swoon over her, but trying not to let his absolute infatuation get the best of him. "Stop kidding yourself,:" he thought, "she was only being nice, you'll never see her again. Not on her free will, that is." 

He jumped into the shower and tried to forget about her, but all he could see was her beautiful hair, her lovely figure, and the way her body had seemed to melt into her arms when they had danced.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory heard her phone ringing as she was washing her hair in the shower. She was feeling anti-social. She ran her fingers through her hair, and let the machine get it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan heard the answering machine pick up. "Hello! This is Rory Gilmore, if you have a message leave it after the annoying beep. Thanks!" The sound of her voice made him smile, but he couldn't even leave a message. He hung up, sighed, and fell asleep on his expensive leather couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory woke up, and got ready for work. She poured herself some coffee, and remembered her dream. Somehow she couldn't stop thinking about Tristan. She tried to remember him as the boy who had terrorized her in high school, but she kept remembering his sexy smile and cute hair. She remembered their dances and the conversation over dinner. She wondered if her latest "crush" although she pretended it was not one, would effect the story she was writing today, one on two High School Sweethearts celebrating their 60th anniversary.

She pulled up to the house, a small brick house that looked charming, and rang the doorbell. A woman, about 80 years old opened the door, "Well Hello," she said, "You must be the girl from the newspaper," she shouted to her husband, "Honey! The reporter is here!" An older man, in jeans and a button up shirt came out from a room. "Invite her in, sweetie."

Rory was firstly amazed by their pet names for each other, even after all this time. They invited her into the sitting room. She pulled out her tape recorder.

"So you guys are celebrating your 60th anniversary this Saturday."

"You know that's 21,900 days of marital bliss?" said Katherine.

"And we've been dating for even longer than that," said Thomas.

"How many years before you're marriage were you engaged and dating?" asked Rory.

"Well we went together the last two years of high school, and were engaged during college, got married right before our junior year," Explained Thomas, as he smiled at Katherine.

Their conversation continued, and Rory learned how they had once been childhood playmates, then best friends, and then had started dating. They had never been far apart their whole lives, and were still very much in love. She was amazed at the couple's enthusiasm. They showed pictures of their 12 grandchildren, remembering their names, ages, and hobbies precisely. They lived a simple life, but one adorned with complete love.

Rory left the house with a big smile on her face. She knew this would make a great piece, but she also felt happy to have been in the presence of such madly in love, and caring people. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tristan sat in his office at the Manhattan branch of his father's company. He talked on the phone with a few customers, griped at a few employees, and looked through some papers. Then his secretary rang his office. "Sir, it's your father."

Tristan sighed and clicked speakerphone, "Dad?" His father spoke, "Tristan. How's things up there?"

Tristan sighed, "everything is running smoothly."

The older DuGrey spoke, "good."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Any good reason why you called?"

He said, "Your mother is getting worried about you?"

"Whatever for?"

"She's afraid all you do is romance non-important women, get drunk and live off the money you're making. That is not the life we want for you Tristan. You are to get married, and have a pretty wife to bring to the company's parties and cute little children to send to private schools. We do not want you to stain the name of the family. "

"Yeah, dad."

"You understand me then?"

"We cannot force you to get married, but just please find a nice young lady to date?" 

"Dad, don't worry, I'm in love with a girl you would love."

"Oh really, who is she?"

"You'll meet her someday. Now I have to go. Goodbye."

Tristan sat down in his office chair and was stunned at the reprimand his dad had just given him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory was sitting at her desk, and the printer was printing the rough draft of a story she had entitled, "Forever love." 

She handed it to her editor, and after he read it he was praising her. She smiled and nodded. She was going to be nice in case the people she had sent her resume to in Manhattan needed good praise from her former employee. She didn't tell him that the resume was in the mail. She didn't tell him that she hoped to be out of here as soon as possible."

She left the office early, and left her edited draft on her desk to be retyped and ready for weekly edition. She walked into her house to hear the phone ring, she ran to it, hoping it was him.

"Hello!?"

"Well, you're sure excited to answer the phone."

"Mom, hi, I was just running in."

"Expecting somebody more exciting then you're old mom?"

"No."

"Rory has a crush!"

"Stop it!"

"I miss you."

"It hasn't been that long!"

"The house is lonely. Your room is crying. The pillows are like 'Rory! Where are you?'"

"Like you haven't already stolen my pillows."

"I can't believe you would accuse me of that."

"Are the comfy?"

"Very!"

"Good."

"So how was work?"

"Really good. I met this couple that's celebrating 60 years."

"Wow."

"How was your work?"

"The inn is normal, Sookie went crazy in the kitchen, we have like 200 blueberry muffins, and Mr. Grumps refused to answer the phone or talk to customers."

"Well normalcy is great sometimes."

"Did I say I miss you?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure."

"Definitely"

"Well I'm going to go wallow in my loneliness."

"Goodbye, you big baby,"

"Love you."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory thought about how much it would hurt her mother if she moved to Manhattan. Especially if she didn't end up with Tristan, would it be worth it? But it was her mother who taught her to go out onto a limb for love, and even though the limb seemed shaky, wouldn't it be worth it if it was real?"

The phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Rory, its Bradley."

"Oh, hi."

"Somehow, that didn't sound very enthusiastic."

"I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Yeah. Did you have a good time at your banquet."

He had no idea. 

"Yeah."

"Rory Gilmore reduced to one word replies? Unimaginable."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, I want to see you."

"I can't tonight,"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's looking like a really busy week," she lied, "Why don't you call me next week and we'll see?"

"Rory?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

She didn't know why she did that. She had liked him. She couldn't stop thinking about Tristan. Why hadn't he called? Would he call? He had seemed to like her back home. Surely he wasn't just pretending. Then again, he was Tristan. He had played with girls hearts before. She tried to forget that thought. She just fell asleep, her eyes on the phone, praying it would ring.


	4. What I don't Deserve

AN: I know you guys are about to murder me for the lack of Trory action, but I promise there will be some! Thanks for reviewing, and keep it up because the more reviews I get the faster I write these chapters. Christmas break is coming up, and hopefully I'll get a lot of writing done then. I love you all!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Tristan leaned against the wall of the expensive elevator on the way up to his "apartment" of the top floor. It was really more like a penthouse, taking up the entire top floor, and very nice and very expensive. The elevator made a annoying little chime, and he got off, saying a formal good bye to the nerdy bellhop. He was tired, and he walked slowly to his door. Standing beside it however, was a woman. She had short blonde hair and wore a white fur coat over a revealing dress. 

"Hey, Baby," she said seductively.

He mentally searched for her name. Tonight was not the night for this. "Vivian, what do you want?"

"In case I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight."

"I appreciate the quoting of old movies, but I'm tired. Leave."

"I think I left my panties in your bedroom."

"I'll send them UPS."

"Baby, what's been up with you lately? I mean I'm not in love with you, but the sex was good."

"Just leave me alone."

"You fell in love."

"What?"

"I can read you like a book, and no man turns down sex as good as what we had unless he's in love."

"Whatever. Don't come back."

"Don't forget to mail the panties," she said walking away chomping on her gum.

He unlocked his door and collapsed on his couch. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He wanted to talk to her so badly. He picked up the phone, and dialed.

This time, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rory?"

"Tristan?"

"Hey."  


"Hey. It's been awhile."

He laughed, "how is everything?"

"Pretty good, and with you?"

"Well besides for being informed by my parents that I need to get married, super."

"Did you not tell them about our engagement? I'm hurt."

He smiled, hoping it meant something that she would bring it up. "My apologies."

"Forgiven. On one condition."

"Well while I'm job interviewing in Manhattan, I'm going to need somebody to give me a tour of the city."

He was very happy, "Your interviewing? Couldn't stay away from me?"

She blushed, although there was nobody to see it, knowing how true it was, "the jobs are better there."

"That they are. Now when are you coming?"

"What does this weekend sound like?"

"Heaven."

"Shut up."

"Blow me."

"Eat poop."

"Lick Dirt."

They laughed. 

He broke the argument, "it'll be good to have you up here."

"I think so too."

Their conversation went on for a little bit, about useless things, both in their own worlds, excited about the upcoming weekend. They exchanged small talk, and ended the conversation. Rory collapsed onto her couch, a smile on her face. She held three letters in her hand, from newspapers, eager to have Rory Gilmore on staff. She hoped that maybe everything was falling into place. She couldn't believe that it was Tristan was the one who was doing this to her, but she liked the feeling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With his eyes closed, and his body stretched out on the couch, Tristan's mouth formed a smile. Maybe Rory Gilmore wasn't just being nice after all. Maybe she liked him. She was the first girl who had done this to him, since well, since herself. He looked at the "bachelor pad" and dialed his maid to come Thursday to fix it up. He could not welcome the love of his life, although it was hard to admit that, into a sex den. Rory deserved better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rory was still lying on the couch, thinking about Tristan when her doorbell rang. She had many friends, but they weren't the types to show up unexpected. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door.

"Bradley…"

"Rory, I really want to talk to you."

She didn't smile, "come in."

He sat down on her couch and said, "I don't want to be apart from you any longer."

"Listen, Bradley…"

"I miss you. You're the most beautiful, perfect woman in the world."

"Bradley."

"I want to marry you someday…"

Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was breaking for him. Was she giving up on him for what she might have with Tristan? Was it worth it?

  
"Bradley, I'm interviewing in Manhattan this weekend, I shouldn't be living here by the end of the month."

"Perfect! We can get a new start together."

She opened her door again, ushering him out. "I'm sorry Bradley, I'm getting a new start without you. Goodbye."

As she shut the door behind him, Rory felt tears in her eyes. She had liked him a lot, they had had good times, but now she knew that she would never truly get over Tristan. She shook her head, and fell asleep, dreaming of the blonde boy she crushed on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tristan woke with the sun, and sat, draped in his robe, in the dark, staring out his window adorned with velvet curtains, and watched the sun rise over the city. This was a routine he had started since military school. It was the perfect way to start the day. Nothing ever interfered with his morning time. It was the best way to begin the day, he thought, and he enjoyed the peace. Once it had rose, Tristan jumped into the shower and prepared for the day, wondering how he would go through the boring meetings, when Rory and her upcoming visit were all he could think about. He imagined her getting a job here, and them dating, getting married. He imagined beautiful little children running around, and him and Rory ever so much in love. It was a pretty picture, but Tristan saw the empty alcohol bottles littering his kitchen, the black book containing women he would never call again, he remembered the woman he had turned away the night before. He didn't deserve that life, he thought, but he would do his best to make up for not deserving it as long as he had.

He wondered how she had this much power over his thoughts. He went through his meetings, but all he could do was imagine Mrs. Rory DuGrey paging him and asking where he wanted to have dinner. He imagined little Lorelei the 4th falling asleep in his arms, and him tucking her in. A friend asked where his mind was, and all he could explain was "bigger and better things," He had never thought of anything as bigger and better than the business and the money before. It was scary to be like this. He liked it though.


	5. Stay in Manhattan

Rory stood at the airport in Manhattan, having just gotten off of her plane. She had flown first class, courtesy of The Manhattan Prism, one of the three newspapers calling Rory Gilmore to their side. The other two were the Gotham Gazette, and the Journal of Manhattan. The Manhattan Prism was the most famous, and obviously could afford to give her a high salary, but she wasn't planning on ruling out anything. She ran her fingers nervously through her hair as she went through baggage check. Tristan was going to meet her in the pizza place in the airport, he said he'd spent many of times in there. She dragged her luggage behind her and approached the pizza place. Her hands were sweaty, and she kept repeating to herself that he was just a simple friend, and nothing more. She checked herself in a mirror, and entered the noisy restaurant.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tristan was sitting at a table for two, sipping a Pepsi when he saw her walk in. She seemed unsure and bashful, although the look, along with her natural innocence made her seem even more beautiful then usual. She wore loose fitting jeans, a black tank top, and a white jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair and scanned the crowd, until her gaze landed on Tristan. She smiled, and walked over to him, taking her seat. A cup of hot coffee was waiting for her, and Tristan smiled up at her, knowingly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello, Beautiful!" said Tristan, smirking.

Rory smiled and said, "Evening."

"No compliment for the coffee bearer?"

"For that, you have my heart and soul…"

"And panties?"

"Don't push it," she said giggling.

"Heart and Soul are fine." He said.

She drank the coffee in one long gulp, obviously needing it after the long flight.

"How was the flight?"

"Desperately long, and without coffee."

"My apologies."

"Well to make it up you have to show me Manhattan."

"We can't see it all tonight! I'll show you the road to my apartment."

"But I'm not tired!" she insisted, which was followed by a guilty yawn.

He finished his Pepsi, and took her hand, leading her to the exit. It was raining, and Tristan offered to go get his car while Rory waited inside. Rory happily thought to herself about how great he was. She waited for a few minutes, all alone, when a dirty looking man approached her. He wore dirty jeans and a white T-shirt, the look completed with a long trenchcoat. 

"Hey, baby come back to my place?"

"No thanks."

He caressed her arm, "come on, I don't bite unless you want me to."

She pulled away, "Leave me alone."

This conversation continued until Tristan pulled up and saw the man from his car. He approached them, put an arm protectively around Rory and said, "You wouldn't be messing with my girl, would you?" The once calm and sleazy man shook his head quickly and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was yours or anybody's girl. I'll be going now." 

He left and Tristan led Rory to his car. Once they were in Rory sighed and said, "Thank you." 

He smiled, "It's all a matter of what to say to these types of people. You'll learn."

"If I make it! This city keeps getting more complicated!"

He grinned, "You're just to innocent for the roughness of the streets of Manhattan."

She laughed and said, "Maybe you should have been a journalist."

He faked a tone like his father's "A DuGrey in such a position? Absolutely intolerable!"

They shared a good laugh, and realized how much fun even small talk was for them.

The bellboy winked knowingly at Tristan when he saw Rory, but Tristan shook his head. Would anybody see that Rory was different with the other girls usually on Tristan's arm? Probably not, but all Tristan cared about at this moment, was making Rory like him. They reached his floor and Rory looked amazed, "This whole thing is yours?" Tristan nodded and unlocked the door. She loved it instantly. 

"Wow!" she said

"Thanks."

The bellboy sat her bags down and she scanned the place. "This is amazing!"

He smiled like it was no big deal, "Thanks again."

He walked down the small hallway and opened a door. "This is the guest bedroom, and the door by the closet is the bathroom. My bedroom is down the other hall."

She walked into the guest bedroom and flung herself onto the bed. "I am so tired."

"Not 30 minutes ago you said you weren't at all tired."

"I lied."

"You know where liars go Mary," he said teasingly. 

"To sleep?" she asked, feigning childlike insolence.

"Exactly."

He smirked. _"God it's so sexy when he does that." _Rory thought, but simply rolled her eyes.

"If you're really that tired, I guess I'll leave you alone, we can catch up tomorrow morning."

"Don't you have to work?"

"That's the great thing about being the boss."

"You took off for me? I feel special."

He smiled, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

All alone, she changed into her flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top. She brushed through her hair and brushed her teeth, and curled up under the covers, realizing that she was with Tristan DuGrey, in his guest bedroom. She was staying the weekend with him, and he was taking off work for her. She grinned, looking up at the ceiling, and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tristan drank some milk and watched TV, leaving the volume low. He didn't want to wake Rory. That thought made him so happy. Rory Gilmore, his teenage obsession, was sleeping in his guest bedroom. He let his fantasies get the best of him, and wished that Rory were really his.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Although the scent of eggs, bacon, and Starbucks coffee were going to wake her soon, it was her cell phone that actually did the job. "Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Rory, its mom"

"Whose mom?"

"Yours!"

"There is no way you're up this early."

"I had a dream."

"Again?"

"Please?"

"Okay tell me" she said, sighing and sitting against the headboard.

"I was dead, like lying in the middle of the street! And all the people I know came to take parts of me. Your grandparents took my lips for some strange reason, Miss Patty took my legs, Max took my… "down there" area, Luke took my mouth, and then Chris comes and takes my… heart." She paused, showing that that was what really bugged her but finished as though it meant nothing, "and then you come along and take the rest of me. I don't like dying dreams. At all." She paused as to let Rory interpret it, but she said nothing. "Rory?"

"Okay… Grandma and Grandpa took your lips so they could control what you say. Miss Patty is insanely jealous of your killer legs, Max isn't in love with you, I mean isn't he married? But he liked… okay and uh Luke takes your mouth because A, he is the one that makes it smile, fills it with coffee, and he desperately wants to kiss you. Dad took your heart because it's always been his and always will."

"That's not true."

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!"

"Whatever you say," the smell of the coffee reached her, and Tristan tapped on her door, "I'll call you tonight mom."

"Goodbye devil child."

  
"Goodbye."

She hung up the phone and called to Tristan "Come on in."

"Who was that?" he asked

"My mother had a dream, which obviously means she's desperately in love with my father, although she won't admit it."

"Did he get married a while back?"

"Divorced a year later… the daughter that actually made him agree to the marriage, wasn't his."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You have a crazy life. Need Coffee?"

He handed it to her, and she sipped it, smiling refreshed. "Do I smell Eggs and Bacon?"  


"Tristan DuGrey, Master Chef."

"Brings Coffee, and can cook. It's true love."

He smiled, wishing that that hadn't been a sarcastic comment.

Breakfast was wonderful, full of small talk.

Then Rory asked, "Goodness, how long have you been awake?"

He had never shared that he watched the sunrise every morning. He had never told anybody. He smiled and said, "Promise you won't laugh?"

She nodded.

"For years I've watched the sun rise every morning."

"Wow how sweet."

He almost blushed and said, "Thanks."

Rory smiled, and thought of this new Tristan, one who brought eggs and bacon and watched the sunrise. One who looked so handsome, all dressed up, and ready to show her his city, which might end up being her own."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She got ready, and came out. Tristan was sitting on his couch, reading.

She sat down beside him and said, "So, what are you showing me today?"

"I figured we'd hit Madison Square Gardens, the Empire State Building, Macy's, Lord and Taylor, and the New York Public Library. When are your interviews?"

"The Manhattan Prism at 4, the Gotham Gazette at 6, and the Manhattan Journal isn't until 2 tomorrow."

"Then that gives us plenty of time for lunch at The International Hard Rock Café for dinner, and the Russian Tea Room for lunch."

"God, this is like wonderful."

"If we hurry we can see, Rockefeller Center and 5th Avenue today too."

"You are wonderful."

"I know."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After their fun first of the day, and their wonderful lunch, Tristan and Rory headed to the Manhattan Prism. Tristan sat in the waiting room, while Rory went inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mrs. Renée Sharper, head of interviews and human relations was conducting the interview. She was stiff looking woman, with thin frames covering wrinkled eyes. She was about 40, Rory would guess, and although not ugly, she looked very unhappy. She was wearing a white shirt and a skirt. She smiled happily however, when she saw Rory, and was transformed into a nice maternal looking woman. "You must be Lorelei Gilmore!"

"Yes, but I tend to go by Rory." 

"And that name came from?"

"Lorelei is my mother's name, and she was named after my great grandmother. You would think that it was a family thing, my name being Lorelei, but my mother, who was only 16 when she had me, and quite drugged up, on pregnancy drugs of course, named me after herself, certainly not wanting to have any previous family connection."

"Really?" she wrote something down.

"Your references look good, and obviously graduating near the top of your class at Harvard is wonderful, you're obviously well spoken. We want you on our staff without a doubt."

"You are not the only ones, however."

"That we expected, so we have tried to line up and irresistible offer."

"I have amazing willpower."

"We also expected that. We can offer you a position as Junior Head writer of the Events or People section, that is your choice. You can eventually progress to head writer, Junior Editor, or Head editor of the said section. You have amazing talent. You'll pretty much work alone, although the junior editor of your section will hand you your assignments. You'll be second in rank, able to have pretty much your pick of what you want to write about."

"Salary plays an important part in this decision also."

"What was your previous salary?" she asked, although the information was already written on her resume.

"50,000 dollars annually, which we both know is well over the average salary of around 26,000. I moved, not for the money but for the experience, but we both know that the living costs here will be much higher."

"I was told to offer 40,000, but I can bargain for you."

"Up to?"

"50,000. We usually pay starting writers up to 30,000, and the only 2 starting writers who have started as Junior Head Writers were paid 35,000. The money, obviously had a possibility to go up with your continued work. It's all your choice. You've been accepted. I say we schedule a meeting for sometime next week?"

Rory smiled and said, "I'll call you."

They said polite goodbyes and Rory left the room. Tristan stood and as they walked out he asked, "How much did you get from them?"

"40, with a willingness to bargain up to 50,000 if absolutely necessary."

"Wow, pretty good for a journalist, isn't it?"

"I was making 50,000 back home."

"Your damn good."

She smiled, "I know. So what are we going to do between now and 6?"

"We only have an hour and a half."

"We'll see Rockefeller center now, and 5th avenue later."

"As you wish," he said, hailing a cab."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They went to the next interview, Tristan once again waiting and talking on his cell phone while Rory went in. This time Eloisa Jane Peabody welcomed her. 

"Hello there. Your Rory Gilmore?"

"That I am."

"You applied."

  
"Obviously."

"Yeah… your application is right here. So you're pretty good?"

"I've been told that."

"This is a high-work facility. We don't do the fancy dinners, nice cars, or plush offices."

"I noticed."

"We are here only to write."

"What position do you hold here?"

"I am the editor in chief. We don't have a HR director, any problems you would have you would talk to me about."

"I understand."

"You seem to be a talented writer, were just not sure if you're the type of person used to this kind of office."

"I'm a hard worker."

"But you're also one who wants a nice corner office and a few secretaries. We only have one, and she welcomes people. You'd be your own secretary. You'd work quickly, and well, turn in your assignments and get another one. A different team prints them. There is very little celebration and praise. We just go, and make good stories."

"What position?"

"We have one editor in chief, and that is me. Everybody else had no title other than their first name."

"Salary?" Rory asked almost weakly.

"25,000. Not the best you can do in this city, but the paper is great."

"That's half of what…"

She was cut off, "If money is important to you this isn't the place to go. If articles are, this is."

"I'll call you."

"You do that."

She left.

Tristan smiled, "This place is a little dumpy."

"I noticed!"

"How much did they offer?"

"25,000."

"Oh."

"But it seemed like a very nice work-oriented place."

"Your grandparents would hate it."

"They hated my last job."

" Haters gon hate."

"Don't you dare sing black girl tunes."

"Lets go to this club I know of after dinner."

"You mean the kind with table dancing and whores in every corner?"

He laughed, "It's much nicer than that, its called, "RAF, meaning Rich and Famous. High admission prices, nice dress. Pretty much a bunch of rich mean and women from the business world."

"Sounds good then, but first I have to eat."

"Hard Rock Café it is!"

They ate a delicious meal, and then Tristan and Rory made there way to the club. They walked in and were in the "parlor." Which was filled with young men and their girls of the night. Tristan was dressed in A polo shirt and khakis, and Rory wore a short red dress, that Tristan was in love with. He took her hand and led her to the dance room, which was really just like a nightclub. The song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera was playing. 

"Dance?" said Tristan.

She nodded and fell into his arms. The song was sweet, and the seemed to mold into each other. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he held his hand protectively on her back. He twirled her hair in that hand, and fell into the song. His friends stared at him, he usually had a bombshell blonde, in short skirts and not there shirts, and his hands were not gentlemenlike. But with this girl he was gentle and sweet. They were amazed. After a few short songs she went to call her mother as promised, and he sat at the bar with his friends.

"DuGrey, she a girlfriend? Fiancée? You looked like in love out there."

"She's just a friend."

"Bullshit. You were holding her like she was the best thing in the world."

"How is she… ya know?"

"She's a virgin."

"Wow. No wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have to treat her differently to get her."

"That's bullshit. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Your love em and leave em DuGrey, of course you'll leave her."

"She's just a friend."

"Sure."

Rory entered the room, "My mother is crazy," she said to Tristan, as she sat down next to him.

Tristan introduced her to his friends, and then pulled Rory back out onto the dance floor. 

"They think I'm in love with you."

"Aren't you?" she replied.

The danced until midnight, and Rory asked to go home. She needed her beauty sleep she explained. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Her flight was at 5 PM. The first part of her last day had included more shopping, with very little buying and another spectacular breakfast and lunch. After the interview they were going to go back to his apartment, chill, and then he had to drop her off. He didn't want to see her leave. He reminded himself that she would be back soon, she was going to work here, but he knew that she would fall into that groove, away from him, and he would see her just as much as he had before. He was just a friend, and even that was shaky. He covered up what was wrong and waited for her in the Lobby of the Manhattan Journal building.

"You must be Miss Gilmore," said Bridget Rescan. 

"Yes, but I prefer to go by Rory."

"I'm Bridget, the if, and, and everything girl around here." 

She laughed, "every office needs one."

"That's what my husband says."

"Your husband is?"

"Darien Rescan, the editor in chief of this place. He told me you were an amazing writer. And to make sure we got you."

"I feel very special."

"Why do you want to work here? I mean I know people at the Prism and even the Gazette, and I know you applied there. The Journal is well-liked, but not famous, cannot offer a salary like the Prism, and isn't exactly fit to your talents."

"I applied to all three in hopes of finding one that fit me. Not just for the best money, fame, and position, but I know it sounds crazy, but the last place I worked at was like a family. I wanted to find one like that."

"Well, we are like that. My husband, Me, and our oldest daughter works here, and then everybody else is our friend. We have some crazy motto like "Teamwork equals Independent Success."   


"It sounds nice. What kind of position are you offering?"

"Judy Poplins, our former Head Writer just had triplets, Jane, Jake, and Jasper. Her husband is pretty well off, so she decided to retire. We thought about promoting some of our own writers, but they were doing so well. We had a team meeting and went through applications. It's a big job, you write pretty much the "big" stories of the paper, and you have a big hand in formatting it. Usually it's me, my husband, and our daughter who do it at the end, and Judy used to help. That way we can pick what needs to be on the front, you know, little things. That part of course is optional but we could really use you."

"And Salary wise?"

"We paid Judy 30,000, because she was so excellent. If you worked with us we could offer 28,000 and then based on your work and how we do, you would be the first to get a raise with profit increases. We really want you, but salary-wise we probably aren't the best. We are a growing paper, however, we think we have a lot of potential."

"Thanks. I'll definitely get back to you."

"Your welcome. I'll talk to you then Rory."

Rory walked out of the door and her and Tristan left again.

"How much?" he asked eagerly.

"28 for now, but with chance to increase."

"So have you made a decision."

"You best be subscribing to the Manhattan Journal."

"Really?"

"Not exactly a ton of money, but the people were amazingly friendly. I felt at home so quickly."

"When do you start?"

"I'm going to call her in two days."

"What a professional."

"yep!"

"So you'll be living in Manhattan."

"Yeah, I was needing to talk to you about that."

"What?"

"You have that huge place, and I was wondering if I could live with you, just until I find my own apartment."

"Stay as long as you want to."

"Thanks so much."

"Welcome."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They were getting ready to say goodbye again. Neither wanted to.

"Goodbye Tristan."

"Goodbye Rory."

They looked at each other and almost laughed. This wasn't the way they went about things She turned to leave, they were calling her flight, and then turned back. Tristan looked at her and said, "Something wrong?" Their eyes met, and he leaned forward. She shut her eyes, and they kissed. People looked, because it was like the essence of this kiss was floating in the air. This time she didn't cry.

"I'll call you," she said.

"I'll miss you." he replied, and he watched her plane take off.


	6. Getting to Know You

Authors Note: I love you guys, and must say that it's the reviews that inspire me to keep putting up chapters! I have every word mentally written, and the reviews are what makes me take the time to actually do it! Keep reviewing!

Rory walked into her door. She felt different. The Rory who had walked out had not just kissed Tristan in a crowded airport. It was Rory before and Rory after, a life-changing event. Rory reminded herself this had not been the first kiss, but this one was different. It opened up a new chapter for Rory and Tristan, or at least she hoped so. 

She looked at her answering machine. She had 3 messages.

"Rory, this is Bradley"

She skipped that one.

"Roryyyy it's your mother!"

she skipped that one too.

"Hey Rory, uh this is Tristan. I was just calling and uh I guess your not home, so I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

She smiled.

She picked up the phone and dialed her mother.

"Hello?"

"It's your darling daughter."

"Rory!"

"How many other darling daughters do you have?"

"Blah. Back home?"

"Yep."

"Are you taking a job far far away from your wonderful old mother?"

"Yes."

"Rory! How can you leave me?"

"You can visit me."

"Which paper?"

"The Manhattan Journal, although they don't know that yet."  


"So did you and Tristan have fun?"

"Yes," she paused and then added, "WE KISSED!"

"I told you you had a crush."

"Shut up."

"I talked to your dad today."

"Tell him you were madly in love with him?"

"No… will you just drop that?"

"It's fun."

"My only daughter finds fun in torturing her mother!"

"You teased me first."

"That's true."

"So you'll tell Miss Patty to make sure the gossip gets around?"

"Of course. You mean to make the gossip get to Jess, don't you." 

"Of course not, that was like 5 years ago!"

"I know, I just wanted to get back at you."

"Don't bring him up."

"Why not?"

"Well he's fine just don't bring up our relationship."

"Just because you didn't end well doesn't mean…"

"He said that I could never truly give my heart away mom. He told me that I could never love anybody fully, because I was afraid of getting pregnant and ending up like… you. That isn't something I want to remember."

"Calm down, Rory. Are you scared because you really like Tristan? Afraid your going to get hurt?"

"Bradley came and saw me, told me he loved me and wanted to marry me someday."

  
"And then you kissed Tristan."

"What if I gave up something wonderful to just get my heartbroken?"

"Honey, this is probably not the best thing to say, but in love, you have to take chances."

"Thanks. I don't know why I'm getting all upset about something this little."

"Honey you're moving to a big city, and have a possible romance going with the high school player. You have tons of changes going on, but just be happy and live!"

"Thanks mom. Any more advice before I go to bed?"

"Never drink decaf"

"Good advice."

"Bye Rory."

"Bye mom."

Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her shower stuff. She sang the words to a song she and Tristan had danced to, and hoped that taking chances would not lead to getting her heart broken. She found a huge sweatshirt, and crawled into her bed, knowing that this was one of the last times she would ever sleep in it. Knowing that this one of the last nights in the life of the old Rory Gilmore.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Now it was Tristan sitting beside the phone. He told himself that she probably wouldn't call until the next morning, she had a long flight and was going to be tired. He remembered their kiss, and how she had tasted, and the feeling of kissing her was wonderful. It was enough, not just the foreplay to steamy sex. It was a sweet, innocent gesture, yet one filled with passion. Tristan could get used to that feeling, but he would rather not get used to the feeling of waiting restlessly for her call, or get used to being away from her.

He poured himself some orange juice, the alcohol was on a hiatus, for now at least. He walked into the guest bedroom, and lay in her bed, taking in the scent of Rory Gilmore, anticipating her return. Hoping, wishing, and dreaming for what he didn't deserve, but hoped was his second chance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory woke up with the sunrise, wondering if Tristan had watched it in New York. She wondered if he would ever leave her mind. She knew he would be awake, and dialed the number.

"Hello?" he answered, and even just his voice could make her swoon.

"It's Rory."

"A Gilmore up this early?"

"Crazy as it is, it's true." 

"I'm going to give the Journal a call tomorrow, and I guess they'll tell me when they want me to start."

"Are you going to have to sell your house?"

"It's rented."

"Oh, I see. What did your mom say when you told her about moving out here?"

"How did you know I talked to my mom?"

"A good assumption. I know how close you are."

"She'll miss me."

"Of course."

"But not swat team to keep you in Connecticut?"

"Remarkably, no." 

"So you'll be back in Manhattan soon?"

"Very soon."

"The paper needs you," he said, thinking that he did.

"Of course," she replied.

"Are you resigning today?"

"In a few hours."

"They have no idea?"

"None whatsoever."

"Tough. But Manhattan will love you."

"And I'll love it. Change is just hard I guess."

"Of course."

"You need to get ready for work?"

"Probably."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Mary."

"Bye."

He clicked the phone, and leaned his head against the couch. He had slept in the guestroom. They hadn't said a thing about the goodbye kiss. He prayed she wasn't regretting it. It would kill him, if she did. They couldn't avoid the subject forever, he knew, and he got into the shower, and got ready for a busy day at work.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory washed her hair and made herself look beautiful and professional, probably the best she had looked at work, and just to resign. She felt almost traitorous. She tried not to think about Tristan, or even Manhattan. She floated in a dream world, where her only daily task was to leave the family she had grown close to over the years. It was going to be hard. She grabbed her purse, ran her fingers through her hair, and climbed into her jag and headed to the office for the last time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tristan was in his office. He had the corner office, with a plush couch against the a big window. He laid on it and thought about his life. He remembered telling Rory, at her birthday party, that he was madly in love with her. He hadn't been kidding. She had replied "good luck with that." That was before the kiss. Before she got back with Dean. Before he broke into the safe. Before the Chilton dinner. Before the past weekend. He was such an ass to her, like a kindergartner with a crush. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next day, Rory dialed up the Manhattan Journal, and asked to speak to Bridget Rescan.

"Rory, Hello!"

"Hey there Bridget."

"How are you?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Great."

"I'm calling to say that I would love to take your job. I knew it from the second I left the office."

"Wow, you're kidding me. That's great news!"

"I know! It had the perfect atmosphere."

"Well, thanks. When can you start? Were eager to introduce you to everyone, they've heard tons about you already."

"Lets see, it's Tuesday, how about next Monday?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you Monday morning?"

"It's a date."

"My home phone is 555-555-6789, in case you need anything."

"Thanks a ton Bridget."

"No problem. See ya Monday!"

"See ya."

They hung up at Rory felt refreshed. If all her coworkers were as bright and sunshine-like as Bridget she was going to love her new job. Now the hard part came, calling the newspapers she had decided not to work with.

She rang the Gazette first. 

"Gotham Gazette."

"Hello, this is Rory Gilmore, could I speak to Eloisa Jane, please?"

"Miss Peabody will be with you shortly."

The gruff voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Rory Gilmore?"

"And your choice is?"

"I don't think I matched your paper very well, and I didn't want to work where I didn't fit."

"You mean where the salary is low and the offices are scrappy. Where'd ya decide to go? The prism?"

"I'm at the Manhattan Journal now."

"I see. Goodbye now."

"Bye."

Rory sighed and called the Prism.

  
"Manhattan Prism, how many I help you?" said one of the dozen secretaries.

"This is Rory Gilmore, may I please speak with Mrs. Renée Sharper?"

"One Moment Please."

"Miss Gilmore?"

"Hello, Mrs. Sharper."

"I do hope you've decided to come to the Prism?"

"Actually I decided.."

She was cut off, "I can offer 55,000 dollars. That's more money absolutely than any other place could offer."

Rory knew it.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sharper, but I've taken a job at the Journal. Thank You so much for your offer."

"60,000? That is my final offer Miss Gilmore. It certainly must be tempting."

"As much as it is, Mrs. Sharper, I have already taken the position at the Manhattan Journal. Good luck finding a different employee. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory drove a few miles ahead of a beat up U-haul, dragging what little things Rory had decided to not sell with her. She could buy new furniture up there, but she was taking a few things she didn't want to ever leave. She called Tristan at work, to see if he could unlock the place for her.

"DuGrey Corporation. How may I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Tristan DuGrey, please?"

"Miss, may I ask who his calling?"

"Tell him that Mary needs to speak with him."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The pager rang in Tristan's office.

"Hello?"

"Mr. DuGrey, a young lady is on the phone, she told me to tell you it was Mary?"

Tristan smiled and said, "Tell her that I will be right with her."

He picked up the phone.

"Mary?"

"You liked that?"

"Very much."

"Well good."

"Where are you?"

"About 20 minutes away from your apartment, could you unlock it for me?"

"How much stuff are you unloading in my house?"

"Not very much."

"Whatever you say. You are a female."

"And what would you be implying?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"I'll take the rest of the day off and help you get settled in."

"I think your missing to much work on my account."

  
"I'll just tell daddy I'm pursuing a relationship with a beautiful, successful woman of wonderful lineage."

"He'll be thrilled."

"Ecstatic."

"See you in a little bit… Mary."

"Bye, Tristan."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They got settled in. Only a few arguments about where stuff went occurred, most settled amicably. Now they were sitting a few feet apart on his couch, watching Dawson's Creek reruns. Both were trying to avoid the subject of the kiss. Most conversation itself was abandoned. After a little bit however, Tristan turned to her, and Rory turned to him.

"Listen?' he said, exactly as she said, "About that kiss,"

"You go." He said

"No you."

"Okay, umm, that kiss last weekend.."

"Was I mean"

"It was good"

"Very good"

"You didn't cry."

"I didn't need to. Listen, I know we haven't even been friends for very long, and I wouldn't want to screw that up, but"

"I have the hugest crush on you in the whole world," he said, smiling, but not joking.

"I never thought it would be you, but I like you, a lot."

"But I don't want things to be weird."

"Me either," she said.

"We could do it again."

She didn't reply. He took it as a yes. He rolled over on top of her on the couch, and they began kissing. It was passionate, but also innocent, the kiss of two people getting to know each other, the kiss of people newly starting a relationship. After a little bit she pulled away and said, "lets get to know each other in the communication way."

"We were getting to know each other pretty well the other way."

"However…"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Silver? Your favorite song?"

"One Last Breath by Creed."

"Never saw you as a Creed fan."

"Your favorite day of the week?"

"Saturday."

"Not Friday?"

"Fully scarred by the years that that was dinner with my grandparents."

"Really."

"Tell me about North Carolina."

Their conversation continued on and on, they caught up and knew each other so well. They didn't even sleep, just stayed up the entire night talking. It was weird, they were, dating, or liking each other, or somehow things were different then they had been before. They had told each other their feelings. It was a happy night."


	7. Leaving Me Wanting More

Authors Note: Hmm – Well although the Trory fluff is wonderful for Trory lovers, I have a point and direction for this story. Don't worry, there is still a few more fluffy chapters before we get to it, and hopefully plenty after! I'm a Trory after all!

Since they had not slept the night before, they were both about to collapse. They were trying to watch TV, but had ended up falling asleep, reclined into the expensive couch. The annoying ring of her cell phone woke them, and they reluctantly woke, and searched for it. It was Tristan who found it, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Tristan DuGrey, on Rory Gilmore's phone. Who is this?"

"Tell Rory its Bradley, and I need to speak with her."

The previous night, Tristan had learned all about Bradley and their twisted history.

"I think she's still asleep in my bed," he said and Rory punched him in the arm. 

  
"What?"

"I guess I could get her for you, but we had a wild night last night, I think she's pretty tired."

He covered his laugh, and she muffled hers.

"Were talking about the same Rory Gilmore?"

"Rory Gilmore, your ex, my girlfriend?"

"You're her boyfriend?"

"Yes sir."

"Uh, could you, just uh have her call me later?"

"Will do."

He hung up, and they collapsed on the couch, in a fit of laughter.

"The poor guy," she said between giggles."

"He was stuttering so bad!" Tristan said, smiling.

"We're evil."

"Just call us Bonnie and Clyde."

She mimicked a country accent, "Clyde? Where be them gawsh darn hot doggies?" 

"I dunno, Bonnie. Check with the cows?"

"This is what no sleep, and no coffee does to me."

"Yes I have a surprise for you, Starbucks runs our room service as far as coffee goes."

"Maybe I'll never leave."

He smiled, "don't."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They both showered and dressed, and had a very late meal. She wore jeans and a huge sweatshirt, and he was wearing boxers.

"It's my first day here and we already look like an old married couple," she exclaimed.

"All that's missing is the sex."

She playfully hit him, and he tackled her onto the couch. They wrestled cutely, and as though they couldn't stop kissing, it ended in a steamy session of kissing. 

She sat up, leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "Who needs sex, when kissing is like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and went in for another round. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lorelei was sipping coffee at Luke's, thoroughly missing her daughter. She didn't see her that often anyway, but the fact that she was so far away was severely depressing, and coffee therapy was the only solution. She didn't hear the door ding, as a man entered the room. She didn't see Luke's frown turn even deeper. All she heard, was the sound of a familiar voice saying, "Hello Lorelei."

"Christopher!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him.

"I realized I hadn't visited you in forever."

"It has been way to long."

"I know. I heard about Rory's new job. I knew you would be terribly depressed and thought that maybe I could cheer you up."

"It's a hard task Mr. Hayden."

"Well I'll see what I can do, Miss Gilmore."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory and Tristan had gone out to a big lunch, and seemed inseperable. They sat in Central Park for a little bit, talking, and sharing memories of the years they had known each other before. When he kissed her, they heard a little girl tell her playmate that he did that because he loved her. They smiled. It seemed like a scene from a romantic movie, a painting, painted when an artist was in love, or even a romantic line from a song. Kissing in Central Park, high school "enemies" falling in love, the banquet, it all was so perfect. Rory was having the time of her life. She had a excellent new job, which she was sure she would love, and the most handsome, wonderful beau to ever be imagined. 

He felt like everything was finally falling into place, he had doubtlessly always had the money, the charm, the looks, and even the intelligence, although he did a good job of hiding it. The slinky, slutty, money-grubbing blondes he normally held on his arm had fit in for a time, but the long-term picture had always involved a beautiful, intelligent, charming wife, all of which Rory was, and more, and beautiful children. Tristan had never wanted more to not only be possessive of his girlfriend, which he had always been, but he wanted to want as much as he was wanted. He wanted Rory all to himself, forever. He ran his fingers through her hair, and sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, telling them that she was all he wanted. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Central Park they decided to have a night in, although Rory protested wanting to see the city. They rented movies, scary ones, and romantic comedies, whatever they grabbed, and bought candy and soda. Rory had never had a movie night without her mother before. She hoped the fact that this was happening meant something. She had convinced Tristan to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with her, and she dialed her mother to tell her. Lorelei chastised her for enjoying Willy Wonka with Satan. 

As she hung up the phone, Tristan grabbed her from the back and pulled her onto the couch.

"What did she say?" he said, rubbing her shoulders.

"That it's not nice to watch Willy Wonka with Satan"

"You never did explain that nick name to me."

"If I was Mary, then following along with the bible theme, you could only fit in as Satan."

"Where in the bible do Satan and Mary get together?"

"Nowhere."

"Then maybe we need new nicknames," he said slyly, tickling her sides.

She laughed, and said, "maybe so."

They cuddled on the couch, innocently and cutely. He kissed her head, and she laid her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she hid behind him during the scary movie. He had never enjoyed innocence so much with a girl. The cuddling, the kissing, had always just been foreplay with him. This time, what used to be foreplay was like, a relationship, and he liked it that way. 

After the movies, they dared each other to a game of strip poker. He ended up in one sock and a pair of boxers, her in her bra and undies. 

"2 more rounds would make the game worth playing," he said.

She got up, kissed him softly and whispered, "See you tomorrow."

He tried to kiss back but she left. He was left, once again in his boxers, staring off into space, deep in thought, wondering how Rory managed to always leave him wanting more, a talent he had always prided himself on having. Her sweatshirt, jeans, and shirt still lay on the ground. He picked them up, inhaling her scent. He reminded himself that she was his girlfriend. He was proud.


	8. First Day

Tristan rose with the sunrise, as was to be expected. Rory woke at around 7, she had to go into work at nine. She came out of her bedroom, just as she woke up, to get some coffee. Tristan was dressed, and sitting on the couch, reading the Times. She sat on his lap, tossing the paper to the floor. "How dare you read a competitor's filthy newspaper." He laughed, and tickled her. 

"It's amazing, that you just wake up beautiful," he said.

"Beautiful? My hair is ratty, I'm tired, I look like crap run over by a dump truck."

"Never."  


"Sure." She poured herself a glass of coffee, which Tristan had made, expecting she would want some, and drinking a glass for himself. 

"First day of a job in Manhattan. Wild."

"9 billionth day at a job in Manhattan that you always knew you would have. Crazy."

"Only nine billion, feels like so much more."

"Poor baby, making all that money. Lets have a pity party."

"Lets. I need it!"

They hugged, kissed, and she finally pulled away, knowing that she needed to get ready.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The cab dropped her off at the office, and she looked at it, almost apprehensively before opening the door and walking in. Suzanne, the receptionist, smiled warmly and welcomingly, "You must be Rory! So good to have you with us. I'm Suzanne." 

Rory smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm a little bit confused about where I go, what I do, do you know who can help me?"

Suzanne smiled, her pretty figure and face staring back happily, "well I can show you where your office is, but I'm pretty sure that Bridget has a big meet and greet welcoming day ahead for you. Bridget and her husband are always all up in arms about the paper. She's always having meetings about fun stuff, being pals with all the writers, and he's wanting them to be writing. He's as nice as she is, but he says she interrupts the writers, and she says he interrupts the fun. 

Rory smiled, she liked Suzanne. 

Suzanne was a big gossip, and a big talker, and she said, "Have you met their daughter yet?"

Rory shook her head.

"Her name's Anna Jolene, but as pretty as that name is, everybody here calls her AJ. She's been working here since the paper started. She was about 6, and running errands, making copies. At 13, she started all editing people's stories, after spell checking and all that. The real editor never found one mistake. She's 19 now, never went to college or anything, but she's the grammar editor of the whole paper. "

Suzanne was about to keep talking, but somebody stopped her.

"Suzanne, darling, mother knew you would be chewing Miss Gilmore's ear off with your gossip. Thank god, you were bragging about your dearest godchild, not talking about somebody's affair in the paper closet or something."

It wasn't used like an insult, it was an affectionate comment, and Rory smiled at it.

"I'm Anna. I obviously don't look like an Anna, so you might as well call me AJ, go along with the crowd."  


She didn't look like an Anna. She had dirty blonde hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, and there wasn't the slightest trace of make up on her face. She was skinny, which may have been her only feature that was like Bridget's. She looked like an athlete, but she was obviously not. She wore a gray turtleneck and black pants, and she was very plain.

Anna led her to the office where she had had her interview. Bridget was sitting at the desk. Bridget was beautiful, she didn't look the 39 years she was. She had a beautiful, slender figure, and jet black hair that fell in silky waves to her shouldars. Her wardrobe was a black dress, which ran to about 6 inches above her knees, the look was completed with heels. 

"Rory! I am so excited to get you started at work!"

AJ looked at her mother, as if asking what she should do, "AJ, why don't you help Jaycee with her pollution article, I heard it's ready to be edited.

AJ smiled, smacked her gum, and left. Rory sat down.

"Today you'll meet your coworkers, and you'll pretty much be above them, but we don't think about it like that here. Mr. Big Head editor, Darien, my husband, will give you your pick of a few pieces, and hand the rest of them out. You'll probably have some say in it. You'll write, and at the end of the week, we'll pick up everybody's articles, and you'll help us get the layout."

  
"About how many people do you employ?"

"Writers, about 60. The "bosses" would be You, AJ, Darien,, and Me and we have a production team of about 10. We've got 4 photographers also, but they aren't full time. Oh, and of course our lovely receptionist, Suzanne."

"I met her."

"She's fantastic, isn't she? I went to high school with her. It's amazing the bond you can have just from walking the same halls."

"Amazing," Rory repeated.

Rory was led to her office, not huge, but the 4th largest in the place, with a wall of just windows, a high ceiling, and a feeling of wondrous power. She also met some of the writers.

Jaycee Donovan was Darien and Bridget's niece, an amazing writer, and a stubborn environmentalist. She work her curly hair in a cute bun, and jeans and a "Save the Rainforest" shirt were typical attire. She was cute, quick, and funny, and she wasn't at all snobby. She welcomed Rory to what she called "The Zoo," a little office, with pictures of animals and carpet covered in papers. 

Lilac Stevens was once a dashing blonde, now was about 45 years old. She was called Grandma Purple, a cute nickname made by some of the younger writers, and she was very maternal. She was slightly heavyset, and had cute blonde hair. She wore long skirts and sweaters, and wrote whatever articles anybody threw at her. She was known for attacking issues, but fairly, a passive person.

Kestrel Donovan was Bridget's brother, Jaycee's father. He was about 50, and the "gentleman" of the office. He was polite and courteous, but also obnoxious and funny. He dressed in casual attire all the time, and was pretty lazy. His work, however, never suffered, and he wrote great sports articles.

Lucille King-James was a sweet, meek woman, about 30, who was quiet, passive, and terribly shy. She was quiet as a mouse, but was an excellent writer, writing great stories about whatever anybody could think to tell her to. She was very helpful in keeping the place organized. 

Donny Matthews was a funny young man about 35, who was head of the production team. He was the guy who made sure every issue got out, the one who made sure the layout went through. He had an untarnished work ethic, and a charismatic style of doing things. 

Rory loved the people she met, all of them. Bridget had a little party for her welcoming, and she met everybody and shared coffee and doughnuts. She felt like she fit in almost immediately, because the crowd was comfortable and nice. She loved it. She loved everything about the city.

Darien walked into the party a little bit late, and took the floor, "People, People. Were all thrilled to have Rory with us, obviously, but that doesn't mean we don't have to work. I'll have assignments ready in one hour, only delayed cause of this nice little party my wife put together. 

Darien offered Rory her choice of two pieces, The story of the Security Guard who murdered three men, or covering the olympic-potential runner, who could be seen running through central park for 4 hours a day. 

She chose the story of the runner, and took the phone number and address. She was instantaneously at work, and she felt so happy to be doing it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She came home, about 20 minutes before Tristan did. She was collapsed on the couch, wearing shorts and one of his wife-beaters when he came in.

He came over and kissed her, and asked her how her day had been. After they exchanged discussion, he announced that he was taking her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. As though in a dream, Rory changed, and they ate, talked, danced, and enjoyed themselves to no end. At 11, Rory grabbed his hand and told him they should get home, because she had a date with her pillow. They left, and kissed goodnight as they parted to different rooms. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied, with no hesitation.


	9. Giving In To Passion

AN – This chapter might be considered "r" but I think it will be the only one that will. I'm going to leave this story at PG-13, and if you won't read stories like this, skip this chapter and try to follow.

__

It had been exactly 4 months since Rory had moved to Manhattan. She and Tristan were still very much in love, and even more passionate. 

They came in from a romantic dinner, and he had barely shut the door when their lips were locked onto each other's their hands roaming wildly over their bodies. They fell onto the couch, Tristan on top of her, and their kisses grew more intense, longer, their passion running electrically through their bodies. He got up, and picked her up, and they continued kissing, somehow, they made their way into his bedroom, and from their, into his bed.

Their passion was running wild, and Rory pulled her shirt off, and then she pulled his off. He kept kissing, and Rory thought, "_This is how it starts._" She toyed with his jeans, and pulled them off. He pulled her skirt off. He paused for a second, toying with the rim of her underwear, looking into her eyes for permission to remove them. She locked her mouth on his and he took it as a yes. Soon they were naked, but only innocently kissing, then, he ran his hands lower on her body, and she wanted him. He looked into her beautiful eyes, and she said, "I want you." He didn't pause. In those moments, she gave her virginity to a boy she had once hated, and now felt so much passion for. 

"I might hurt you," he said, but she didn't want him to stop. They went, and then fell asleep, naked, and holding each other.

He woke up first, and the memory of the previous night came to him with the realization of Rory's body wrapped around his. He looked at her, wondering how fate had twisted to give him such a beautiful, perfect, woman. He ran his hands through her hair, and prayed that she wouldn't regret this. He prayed that this was the start of something more, prayed once more that he earn he privilege to be Rory Gilmore's husband. He kissed the top of her head, and realized that he had never felt this way before. Sex had been a game, one he was the champion of, but he now discovered he had been a pitiful loser of the game, because sex with this kind of emotion was a whole different level. This was love. She stirred. In a few minutes she would wake, he knew, and she would wake this time as a different Rory. He hoped she would still love him, be didn't want this to be bad for her. He knew he wasn't worthy, but he hoped she thought he was. 

When she woke, she looked at him with wide eyes, and for a second he was afraid. But she kissed him, just a lover's peck, and said, "I love you." He never felt more love and passion then in this second. He loved her even more now then when he was making love to her. He loved the fact that the morning after was good, he loved that he loved her. He loved the fact that he was content with just holding her. He loved what she had done to him.

"I love you too, Mary."

She smiled at the pet name, and curled closer to him, although it seemed as if there was no such thing. The smiled, and held each other, until he rose, to get up and watch the sunrise. She got up too, and together they watched the sun rise and held each other, and they were very much in love. 

They didn't want to stop holding each other, to let go, and they stayed until much after the sun was fully risen. They finally separated, to get dressed, and when she came out he was holding coffee for her. This was how **she **had imagined her future. Being so much in love, and then the handsome, rich, charming man who was in love with her held out coffee. They fulfilled each other's dreams and fantasies, even the ones they didn't know they had. They lay on the floor, and examined the ceiling, looking for pictures in it. They held hands as they walked around the house, and played old romantic songs, as the theme music for their morning after. The day was almost as wonderful as the night had been, their relationship at a whole new level. 

They both felt a passion for each other, and they shared an undeniable feeling that this was the start of something beautiful, wonderful, and well worth all the trouble they had had to get to it. They loved each other. Their future seemed almost secure. They couldn't imagine not being together forever. That however, was about to change. 


	10. Changing

She remembered that he hadn't wanted to go to that stupid bachelor's party. R. Jonathan Keith, one of his best coworkers, and good friends, was getting married to a woman who had gotten pregnant, another one of the money grubbing hoes, and this one had managed to hook him. That had been what Tristan had told her, and that he didn't want to leave her, ever, and especially tonight. They wanted to be able to say that they had been together every minute of the day of the morning after. He however, couldn't miss this. She knew there were a million things she could do, but she didn't want to. She wanted to sit here and miss Tristan, although he had only been gone an hour. She tidied up the apartment, till it was immaculate. She worked a little bit on her piece, on a lawsuit going on against a man who was a child pornographer. Even that couldn't keep her mind preoccupied, so she called her mother.

"Rory!"

"Hey Mom." 

"How is everything?"

"Good."

"You usually have a million details from your and Tristan's relationship to make me want to run to the toilet with." 

"Yeah," she said, thinking, if only she knew.

"What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing. How's Luke? Talked to dad lately?"

"You are so avoiding the subject! Oh My God! You had sex with him!"

"Did not."

"How did my daughter turn into a terrible liar?"

She blushed, and said, "Not lying."

"Sure. Sure. Sure. Good god! Where is he now?"

"At some stupid bachelors party."

"Eww."

"Exactly."

They talked for a little bit more, before their conversation drifted and they said goodbye. Once again she was left with nothing to do. She was near dire boredom, so she popped in a tape and watched it. 

A few miles away, Tristan was sitting with a group of his friends. He'd already thrown a few of the strippers off of him, pointing them in the general direction of his single asshole friends. One guy leaned over, and said, "Come on Tristan, she'll never know about one glass of wine." His thoughts swirled and he downed it in one gulp. That was just the beginning. One glass always turns into two, and two to three, and three to the whole bottle. Tristan was drinking hard, living in the second, and he forgot about the beautiful girl he loved, sitting back home. At about two he stumbled and collapsed into a cab, a bottle of vodka clutched in his hand. He drank in the elevator, and threw the bottle into a trashcan right before he opened his door.

Rory heard the key twist and smiled, "Hey Tristan! What took so long?" She ran up to him and hugged him, and he said, "Miss me, Mary?" He kissed her passionately, forcefully and she pulled away. "Tristan, your drunk?"

"What are you talkin' about?" he said, smacking her ass.

"Tristan!"

"Babe, I've already fucked you so will you just lay off the innocent act?"

She stood speechless. Tristan, her Tristan had not just said that. She started to cry, and ran off to the guest bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed. He passed out in his own bed shortly after. 

She packed her bags and left Manhattan for Hartford just an hour later. She was angry, hurt, and ashamed, and she was leaving. Nobody expected her, and she knew she was getting stares from her constant crying. She boarded the plane, and she hoped to fall asleep, but his words haunted her. When they landed, she rented a car and drove to her mother's house. She flung open the door and laid in her bed, hiding from the world, and procrastinating dealing with it till the following day.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


The sun woke up Tristan, as well as the massive headache, and he realized that this was the first day in many years that he had not woken before the sun. With that realization, came the memory of what he had done the night before to Rory. "Damn it," he said out loud. He pulled himself up, and stumbled around, swearing to plead and beg for her forgiveness that he knew he didn't deserve. He looked through the living room, and then opened the door to the guest bedroom. Her stuff was gone, and he knew she had left him. He collapsed on the bed, and stared harshly at the ceiling, realizing that once again he'd ruined his own life, just when it was starting to get good. Soft tears that he rarely experienced trailed down his cheeks, and he hated his life.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lorelei woke up Rory, deathly surprised that she was there, and even more curious then surprised. Rory was mad, and sad, and troubled. She asked for no coffee, and simply rolled over away from Lorelei and announced that she didn't want to talk about it. Lorelei wondered what could happen that would push her daughter away even from her. She was sure it had something to do with Tristan, and if he hurt her, she would kill him, but she simply gritted her teeth and sipped her coffee. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  


Rory woke up, and when she saw her walls, buried her head in her pillow. She was supposed to wake up with Tristan, and the past night was all supposed to have been an awful, terrible, scary bad dream. She realized that the man she thought she loved had hurt her, worse than anybody ever had. She wanted to scream or cry or to kill him, but she just lay there, and wished things hadn't changed. She had been having the best time of her life, and now, she just felt like she should regret it. She thought she had found "the one" but he was the one who had hurt her. Her future seemed unsure, Bridget would let her have a few days off, but she would have to go back to Manhattan, where **he** was and then find an apartment and do things she had prayed she wouldn't ever have to do. She started crying, and curled under her covers, in the safety of her own bed.


	11. Rekindling?

Authors Note: That wasn't the ending I promise! More stuff to continue… be patient, I know you'll be happy with the way it turns out!

Lorelei was gone, and Rory had finally gotten out of bed. She walked slowly to the front porch and sat down on the steps, remembering and almost smiling. If she was a smoker, she would be smoking, if she was a drinker, she would be downing shots, but she was innocent, and she didn't know what to do. Unless, of course, crying counted. Her cell phone rang. She looked down at the name on the phone. *** Tristan * **was the name on the phone. She threw it, and almost hit a guy walking down the street. She called, "Sorry."

"You gotta be pretty mad to throw an expensive phone like that," said a familiar voice.

"Dean. Oh my god."

He sat down on the porch steps beside her and said, "Who's calling?"

"A jackass."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." She paused, then continued, trying to make conversation, "how have you been?"

"Good. I have a job up in Hartford, but sometimes I come back to dear old Stars Hollow to visit my mom and dad."

She checked his fingers, "Not married? That's surprising."

"Girlfriend of 2 years, I might propose someday soon."

"She's lucky."

He looked away. "So I'm guessing that "nobody important" is a guy?'

She laughed, "You're going to think this is great.'

"Somebody I know."

"None other than Tristan DuGrey."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Been living with him in Manhattan. I thought he was the one."

"Wow. What happened?"

She blushed and started crying again, but softly. 

"Did he hurt you?"

She buried her head in his shoulder, "We had sex. Next night he comes home drunk and says nasty things to me. I left, and here I am."

"Damn asshole. I could kill him."

"You never liked him."

"He always had a thing for you."

"Only because he couldn't get me, and when he did, well you see what happened."

He hugged her, "I thought you'd marry Jess."

"So did he."

"I thought we'd get married, ya know?"

She quietly said, "I know. Guess I'm not meant to get married."

"Don't say that, I'm sure there is somebody out there."

"I keep thinking I've found him, and I screw it up. Then I was so sure, and I finally got hurt."

"Wasn't there some guy named Brad?"

"Bradley. Left him for Tristan."

He looked into her eyes and said, "Rory, he's out there. I promise."

She was emotional, and they shared a tender, soft kiss. She pulled away.

"I can't do this. You have a girlfriend. You're going to marry her, have adorable kids and be the perfect daddy. I don't' deserve you."

He kissed the top of her head, and started to walk away, "I'm sorry Rory. He's out there, I promise."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory hadn't answered his first cell phone call, and now it wasn't even ringing. He wanted to cry. He had screwed things up with the one girl that mattered. He lay silently on his couch, and everything, every inch of his apartment reminded him of her. He avoided the bed, trying to block out their tender moments. He didn't deserve her, he knew, he never had. His head still hurt, and he felt so sick. He never liked, never loved, a girl before, and he just had to mess things up just when things were good. She could never trust him again, and would probably never speak to him again. He had acted with the same asshole attitude he had when he had gone to school with her. The phone was ringing, and he didn't want to answer it, but he had to. It might be her.

"Hi Tristan, is Rory in?"

Tristan tried to place her name, Beth, Brianna… Bridget!

"She's not here right now Bridget. Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, it's not working. "

"Oh. Well if she gets in I'll tell her to call you."

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome." He said this all politely. They had only met a few times, mostly where she complimented him on taking such good care of her star writer. They were friends because the both loved Rory.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rory dialed Bridget, simply because she was a professional, and she expected to miss a few days of work.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bridget, this is Rory."

"I've been calling all over for you! Your cell phone is broken."

"Yeah, Bridget, see, Tristan and I are having some serious problems, and well I'm in Connecticut at my mom's. I'll still write and email you my articles, but if it's okay, I'd like to stay here for about a week."

"Honey, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here for a little bit."

"Well that's fine. I'll deal with Darien, you just work on getting better. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. Talk to you later Bridget."

"Bye, Rory."

The phone rang, and Rory prayed it wasn't Tristan.

"Hello?" she said, hesitatingly.

"Rory, this is Dean."

"Oh, Hey."

"I wanted to talk about this morning," he said almost nervously. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's just…"

"It's our secret."

"Thank you. You never get over your first love, but I'm going to propose to Annette."

"Good luck with that. You deserve somebody great."

"So do you."

"Thanks."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"We'll see. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, her emotions in a whirlwind. It was all to fast… her and Tristan, him being mean to her, leaving, kissing Dean. She felt like she would never be loved, or be able to have a good relationship. She would end up alone like her mother, although her mother had had her. That was when the concept that they hadn't used a condom, and that she might be pregnant hit her.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." She repeated endlessly, sinking to the floor, crying again.


	12. Lines

Rory was still crying, leaning against the wall when Lorelei got home. Her tears were quiet, her sobs unheard, but Lorelei knew she was crying, and as a mother knew that Tristan had done something. Lorelei hugged Rory, and handed her a huge cub of Luke's special blend of coffee, that he had sent over especially for her. Word was starting to spread in the small town that Rory was back home. Rumors and whispers of why were discussed. 

Over a week, Lorelei found out what had happened. Rory didn't leave the house, but was kept alive with tubs of Godiva ice cream and thousands of mugs full of coffee. Tristan called the house 17 times, Lorelei hung up each of them. 

Rory was emailed a new assignment from Manhattan. A piece on pre-marital sex, and teens who abstain. She started crying when she saw it, but she wasn't about to let Tristan interrupt her professional work, and she promised to make this the best piece ever. 

Rory spent 3 weeks with her mother. She worked hard, watched movies, drank coffee, and even occasionally ventured out, but only to go to Luke's. She became strong, and started (slowly) getting over Tristan. It was a quiet day, with light rain, her mother at the inn, when Rory realized that she had skipped a period. The realization hit her suddenly, and with no apparent reason. She didn't know what to do. She had to know, knowledge was power, no matter if the knowledge would kill her or not. The worrying would eat her alive. She couldn't simply walk to the market, and buy a pregnancy test. Soon the whole town would know, and she couldn't have that. She found her keys, and drove to Hartford. She ducked into a crowded Super Wal-Mart. She bought the "EPT" error proof test. The results would be correct, or at least that's what the box said. She bought some Twizzlers and Skittles and walked slowly to the "Speedy" checkout. The lady didn't give her a funny look with the test, but Rory felt as though everybody was staring at her. She grabbed her bag and hurried through to her car. 

She had to know now. This could change her life. She carried the Wal-Mart bag into a small public restroom, which was empty. She followed the instructions, and then waited, praying that only one line would appear. She was breathing hard, her head felt faint, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Three Minutes. Only three minutes and Rory would know the truth. At 11:37, one pink line appeared, and Rory breathed easily. But then a second line appeared. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore was pregnant.

She half expected the line to disappear again, for it to all be a mistake, but it didn't. She sat stunned, in wild disbelief that this had happened to her. She was supposed to be happily married, and anxious for a little baby. Not single, and recovering from an awful ending to a relationship. She didn't want to have Tristan's baby. She wanted to die. She threw away the test and drove home, the street blending in with its surroundings, her tears clogging her view. She stumbled into her home, and fell onto the couch, her tears blinding her. 

Lorelei got home from a stressful day at work. She was eager to enjoy the day with Rory, maybe they could de-stress with Willy Wonka. But Rory was on the couch, crying. Lorelei woke her. Lorelei didn't say a word, but through tears Rory whispered to the only person in the world that she fully trusted. "Mom, I'm Pregnant."

****

I know this is a really short chapter! Sorry. The next chapter will be here soon!

-Desire 


	13. Undeserving

Rory was exactly 2 months pregnant when she decided she had to tell Tristan, and no over the phone, although that was what his sorry ass deserved. She knew she could no longer work from home, although Bridget had been very nice about it. She took only a week's worth of clothes, she didn't want him to sweet talk her into staying with him again. She would tell him, then leave, stay in a hotel and search for a apartment. It was an established to-do list in her mind. Her mom hugged her goodbye, and wished her good luck. Rory knew she would need it.

The flight was long and exhausting. Rory looked down at her belly. It was slightly bigger, but not much. She would really start showing soon, she knew. She took her one bag and hailed a taxicab like a pro. She had spent months in Manhattan, and it was once her and Tristan's city. She told the cab driver, a nice old gentleman where she was headed, and he started some small talk.

"Real nice apartments up there."

"Yes they are."

"I heard they had a penthouse taking up the whole top."

She couldn't help but brag a little bit, although in a humble way, "I used to live up there."

"Used to?"

"My ex-boyfriend's house."

"That where you headed now?"

"Yeah."

"It's good when couples make up."

She didn't bother to correct him. She was tired.

He dropped her off and wished her good luck, and she paid him. She dragged her bag to the elevator, and got on it. Surprisingly, the elevator man recognized her. Then, how many people did he constantly take to the top floor? 

"Miss Gilmore? Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Jack, how are you?"

"Good. Good. And you?"

"Pretty good."

"Mr. DuGrey hasn't had another girl up there," he said, as though it should reassure her.

"Oh."

They rode the rest of the ride in silence. The elevator doors opened and Jack said, "Goodbye Miss Gilmore."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tristan hadn't had alcohol in a month. In the first while when she was gone, that was his life. Tons of alcohol, his life was one big hangover. He cleaned himself up, but was still depressed. He had stopped trying to call after a while. He took her picture out of is wallet, took the picture of them dancing off his desk at work. The guys, the same assholes who he had drank with the night he ruined his own life, had noticed he was single and tried to hook him up, but he hadn't gone out on even one date. He hated himself. 

He was lying on the couch, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He dragged himself up, and cursed silently the person behind it, but when he opened it, he saw her. "Rory," he said, but no words came out. He mouthed her name and she avoided eye contact.

"We need to talk," she said almost emotionless. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

He opened the door wider, and she took a seat on his couch.

"Coffee?" he offered, but she shook her head.

"I only drink 2 cups a day."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt the baby." 

She said it so plainly, and his mouth dropped open. It wasn't exactly the way she planned on telling him, but it would do. This was no a rekindling of their relationship. It was just her dropping in to tell him what he had to know. What she couldn't say in an email or a phone call.

He stood speechless for a while, "Your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Were going to have a baby?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Rory, please. I'm so sorry I"

"Tristan, this is hard enough already. I can't deal with this again. **My **baby needs stability, love, and so do I. I'm going to look for an apartment this weekend. I'll send you a card when the baby is born."

"It's my kid too."

"You don't deserve to be a father."

"I know."

She hadn't expected him to agree. She looked away. 

"I'm scared, but I'd rather be a single mother than…"

"I've been sober for a full month, not one drop of alcohol."

"Just one time like how you were could ruin my… our baby's life.:

"It will never happen again."

"I don't…"

"Rory, I know that I screwed up. I know that you should go far away, but even if you won't let me love you, I will love our baby. I will be a father. I wish that you would let me be a husband someday."

"I promised myself I wouldn't come back. Wouldn't let you charm me into it."

"I'm not at all charming right now. I'm a man, in love, begging for forgiveness."

"I don't know what to think."

  
"Give it time then. But please at least stay here. Don't check into a motel room."

"I'll stay in the guest bedroom, but only for one night"

"Thank you."

Tristan was up with the sunrise, and surprisingly so was Rory. She wanted to stay with him again, but her heart was tender, and she was afraid of being hurt like she had been before. She sipped on coffee, decaf. He smiled at her softly.

"Good morning Rory."

"Tristan."

"Are you going into work today?"

"Yes."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Okay," she said very reluctantly.

She wanted to cut him completely out of her life, but she knew that would never be possible. He would at least get to see his child, the courts would make sure of that. And how could she ever truly cut out of her life her baby's father. She wanted to get back with him, she really did, but she couldn't stand the thought of being a fool, going back and experiencing the same pain, and leaving a second time, this time with a child caught in the crossfire. He was sober. Good. He was humble. Good. But he wanted her back? Desperately. He had stopped drinking and hadn't seen another woman. Was one fight, no matter how bad, worth writing off the possibility of true love and the perfect life?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Her being pregnant hit him hard. He was going to be a good daddy, no matter what. He would do whatever it takes to be a good father, and if she would let him, a good husband. He had no doubt that he was in love. He had no doubt that she was the one. He wanted to have Rory on his arm, and his child on his knee. He wanted to be the perfect dad, the friend of his children. He wanted to have Rory and his kids in a beautiful, loving home. It was all so within reach. He had to prove to Rory that he loved her, and that he would never ever hurt her again.

He picked her up from work, and they went to dinner at a lovely little restaurant. They ordered, and they talked.

"Rory, I have to say I'm sorry. Please, let me be a part of your life again. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but if you forgive me, I will make up for it. I promise."

"I want to. I swear I do, but it's not that easy. We could maybe get back what we had, but I don't want to have to worry that someday you'll come home drunk."

"I've been drinking weekly since I was 15. I was drinking daily when I turned 18. It went to about weekly again when I met you, and then after I realized that it ruined my life, I haven't done it. I won't do it again."

"It's just so much so quick."

"I realize that, and I'll wait."

"But…"

"I'm going to be a good dad Rory. I'm going to be there at the hospital, and I'll be there for our kid, the way my dad never was for me. But I'm not going to be the one to explain to them why we aren't together, because I did something stupid Rory, but I think I love you enough to make up for it. And I'll prove myself to you."

They went through dinner, and before they split to their separate rooms, she kissed him. Just a small peck, and she said, "We can try."

He went to his room, laid on the bed, and thanked god for giving him a second chance he knew he didn't deserve.


	14. The Only Names Fitting

Authors Note: Okay you guys, here comes the baby! LOL! I think y'all will like this chapter.

"The Only Fitting Names"

Over the months, Tristan and Rory had rekindled their relationship to much more than it was before. Everybody noticed that they were back together, and it relieved many people. They were a strong, affectionate couple. He had yet to ask her to marry him however. She was almost sure he was going to propose over dinner one night. He had the ring in his pocket, but an interruption came. Tristan drove her to the hospital, and held her hand. Her doctor, a very expensive one named Dr. Sherman, delivered a set of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces, the girl 7 pounds 4 ounces. The beautiful babies came into the world after 3 hours of labor, and were well welcomed, by loving, and yet unmarried parents. He carefully placed the screaming son into the hands of his father, and the screaming daughter, the younger of the twins by 7 minutes, into the hands of her mother.

Tristan gazed into his son's bright blue eyes. The baby was crying, and Tristan was too. 

"Rory?" he said, "can we name him Tyler? He looks like a Tyler."

She smiled, "how about Tristan Tyler?"

Tristan sat down and rocked his son, his namesake. He was so happy that Rory wanted their son to have his name. Rory smiled up at him. Tristan was going to be an amazing father. She prayed someday they would be married, and he would be an amazing husband too. She was already in love with her children, her twins. She was in love with their father. She was the happiest she had ever been. Tristan Tyler was quieting down while his father held him, and Tristan placed their son in Rory's arms. They watched their babies, utterly in love with the amazing gift of life they had seen. Tristan was deathly happy. He now had a boy to throw baseballs to in the front yard, and to teach how to fish, although he would first have to learn. Tristan promised himself he would be an amazing father. He would be nothing like his absent father, he would never let his business rule his life. He would be the perfect father. He would put his family, especially his wife first. He realized that he hadn't gotten to do what he had wanted to do at dinner, what the whole purpose of the terribly expensive dinner had been for. She had maybe expected it then, but she certainly wasn't expecting it at that moment. 

He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and said, "I was going to do this over dinner, which is why it's in my pocket, but we had a pleasant interruption."

He bent to one knee slowly, and she gasped when she realized what he was about to do. Her heart was beating quickly, and his palms were sweaty, grasped around the box.   


"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She smiled, and the tears and all the emotions were all too much. A whirlwind of pleasant feeling surrounded her. She simply nodded, and then finally choked out the words, "I love you." He was teary eyed too. The doctors and nurses watched them, and smiled. It was like the closing scene to a romantic movie. These were not just babies born out of wedlock. These babies were born to parents who were much more in love them many married couples.

They realized what they could have lost. They had beautiful babies, who would be dressed up in cute clothes to watch an amazing wedding. It would be spectacular.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, it was beautiful, expensive, but what was most important was the name engraved in the inside. "Tristan loves Mary." When she read the inscription, she once again started crying. He kissed her cheek, and then kissed the heads of his children. 

"Shouldn't we name our baby girl? Her older brother has had a name for minutes now! What unfair parents are we?"

"We had a small interruption."

"A good one," he said smiling at his children.

"I can only think of one name I would ever want to name a daughter?"

"Lorelei? Rebecca? Bridget?" 

She smiled and shook her head. She looked beautiful, even after the pain of labor.

"We have to name her Mary."


	15. Do you guys want a sequel?

Hey you guys! The last chapter was the final chapter of "Forget Me Nots" but, I'm thinking about doing a sequel involving the twins. I've got a plan and an idea, but what I need is some encouragement to actually write it! First, I'm going to do another fic, a "bad Rory," one, but I've got a special twist to it. I think ya'll will like it! After I finish that, if you guys want a sequel, you'll get one! 

Love,

Desire!

PS. Thanks for all the reviews! They really kept me going on this story, and gave you guys a Trory ending! Trory forever! 


End file.
